1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly to a board standoff member for detachably supporting one circuit board on the other circuit board of an electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors, for example, such as PCI (Peripheral Component Interface) and PCI Express connectors, are widely employed to connect a daughter card to a mother board. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0164540 A1 discloses an electrical connector assembly having board hold down. Each of the board hold downs is stamped and formed from a sheet of metal. The board hold down comprises an arc-shaped body, an upward locating portion having a conic lead-in securely inserted into an engaging hole of a daughter card, two legs securely inserted into retention holes of a mother board, an anti-overstress portion extended from one end of the body, a bent tab perpendicularly extended from the anti-overstress portion, a resilient arm extended from the other end of the body, a latch formed at one end of the arm and flexibly disposed between a main portion of the anti-overstress portion and the tab, and an inclined release portion formed at one end of the latch. In an assembled state of the electrical connector assembly, a card edge connector is mounted on a top of the mother board. Further, the daughter card has its mating edge securely inserted into a slot of the card edge connector. Furthermore, the latches lock a rear edge of the daughter card to secure same in the card edge connector. When the release portion is deflected rearward to withdraw the latches, the rear edge of the daughter card rises up automatically for disengaging with the mother board.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reason: The publication is applicable to the specific type of the above electrical connector assembly only. In short, it is not adaptable. Thus, a manufacturer of the product may be bothered by the problem of storing an excessive number of goods in a warehouse. This in turn can increase the manufacturing cost greatly. Thus, a need for improvement exists.